


the lucky bug

by rosebud1000



Series: rosebud rambles [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actual Cat Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Animagus Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Drabble, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1000/pseuds/rosebud1000
Summary: The Lucky Bug offers a mix of magic and muggle items, open to all. Charmed trinkets are sold to locals and tourists, potions and ingredients to those who know to ask. It's technically illegal, but so is the unregistered animagus runaway Marinette took in as well.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: rosebud rambles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891150
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	the lucky bug

**Author's Note:**

> it's getting close to halloween...

Marinette slid a stack of postcards onto the rack, muttering a travel quick spell as she did. She’d learned the hard way not to charm them before putting them up for sale.

“Five-hundred and eighty galleons,” she said to the man sitting on the counter behind her. “For a ten-liter cauldron! I mean, I know it’s gold, but so are the galleons.”

Adrien lit up. “What did you do?”

“I may have used a little luck.”

“And here I thought you were innocent, my lady.”

“It only got me twenty off.” After poking at the postcard display one last time, she moved behind the counter. Adrien shifted to keep his eyes on her. Marinette glanced down at the cauldron, which now contained a shimmering purple liquid and several little charms, not yet lucky, floating at the surface.

Adrien handed her the bowl that was next to him. She dumped in its contents, watching to make sure the potion turned gold and didn’t explode. She may be known as the master of Felicis, but that didn’t mean she was above error.

She moved around the shop, continuing to fix displays and chat with Adrien. Today was slow going, it seemed. This shop,  _ The Lucky Bug, _ was everything she had worked for. Neither her nor her parents had ever agreed with the all-encompassing rule against mixing muggles or magic. This shop was the embodiment of the opposite. Charmed trinkets were sold to locals and tourists, potions and ingredients to those who knew to ask.

Even in Italy, where the rules weren’t as tight as France (something about not having a big school, she supposed), she was still breaking several. Not that the magical government cared. There was a reason she got so good at Felix Felicis, after all.

“You should’ve seen the mess,” she said, retelling one of the stories from her childhood. “A  _ Monster Book of Monsters _ can do some serious damage.”

Adrien smiled. A jar of pens hovered in the air next to him. He didn’t have a wand, and refused to go anywhere as a human, but excelled in wandless magic. “I wish I’d gotten to play with my friends like that.”

Marinette stayed silent. After two years of living with him, she still didn’t even know his last name. Information about his life  _ before _ was rare.

The moment she opened her mouth to respond, the bell rang. Three sounding clangs—a magical person. Adrien leapt off the counter, transforming into a cat as he did.

“Hello, what can I get for you today?”

The woman didn’t respond, looking judgmentally at the assortment of muggle goods. She brushed a piece of dark hair from her face, revealing a streak of red next to her ear.

“ _ Mrrrooww _ ”

The woman’s eyebrows shot up.

“Don’t worry, that’s just the cat.” Marinette glanced over her shoulder, spotting Adrien standing on a shelf behind her.

“What’s its name?”

“Chat Noir.”

“You named your cat  _ black cat _ ?”

“I grew up in Paris.”

“It’s an homage.”

Marinette nodded.

“How sweet.” From the tone of her voice, she thought the cat was anything but sweet.

Adrien leapt down, hiding under the counter. Odd. He normally liked interacting with her customers.

“Can I get you anything?” Marinette asked, stepping behind the counter.

“A bit of courage, maybe some skill enhancement? And something that goes well with coffee.”

“Of course, what skill?”

“Transfiguration.”

Marinette grabbed a bottle of courage from her shelf. She pulled the cork off and stuffed in a teabag filled with various ingredients.

“Four galleons,” she said, scrawling a label on the bottle.  _ Courage steeped with transfiguration. _ “Let it steep for ten minutes, take the teabag out and it’ll be ready. Whatever you do, don’t eat the teabag, and don’t pour the potion on something flammable.”

“I am aware of how these potions work,” she said, ignoring Marinette’s outstretched hand and placing the galleons on the counter. “Though I suspect you get a lot of people here who aren’t.”

Marinette forced a smile. “Have a nice day!”

She rolled her eyes the second the door closed.

“Hey,  _ minou _ ?” she asked. “Are you okay?”

His ear twitched. Then he crawled out of his hiding spot and became human once again.

“That woman was one of my teachers.” He straightened the cuffs of his sleeves. “Mme Nathalie Sancoeur. She had me write lines once for turning a teapot into a pile of ash.”

“Was it supposed to be a pile of ash?”

“No, but that’s not the point. She’s mean. She treats muggleborns like inferiors. And she clearly has a problem with a shop like this one. I wonder what she’s doing in Italy.”

“Nathalia Sancoeur…” Marinette had heard that name before. “So you went to Beauxbatons?”

“Emphasis on the past tense.” Adrien leaned on the counter, their arms brushing.

“I always wanted to go there as a kid. Now, of course, I’m glad my mom opted for the co-op. It’s a much more open-minded way to learn.”

“Trust me, you aren’t missing out.”

The doorbell rang again, a pleasant  _ ding _ that signaled a muggle. Adrien transformed, Chat Noir pattering around Marinette’s ankles. It looked like today was going to be busier than she thought.


End file.
